Strange How Things Turn Out
by TheDude135
Summary: Hiya, this is a taito fic, there, a warning. Ok so it's a story about Taichi and Yamato as college roommates, mainly told from Yamato's POV. I do hope you all like it and um yeah should be rather fluffy and all. superkawaiidesu! lolz totally needed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to digimon

A/N: Ok so first taito fic of mine, I hope that this one works out well. Um if ya don't know me which I doubt most of the reader's do I am the dude yo. I have been writing fictions for a bit now to try and redeem some of my favorite fandoms. I honestly don't think I'm a good writer but that's for you to decide. Please review my stories I do love feedback of any kind, and above all I wish for you to enjoy this fic so um yeah here ya go dudes! Oh and dudes have a nice day.

* * *

(Yamato's POV)

It's strange… how things work out.

I've heard people say that many times in my life but I never really took it to heart. Quite possibly because my whole life has been rather 'strange' I guess you could say. Growing up I had a broken family, single parent and all. As a kid I saw an event that only a handful of people seemed to notice and ever since then has pretty much become dust in the wind. Then as a teen I went to camp and while there I was pulled into a world where monsters lived. And later in my teens I returned to try and help this new group of kids to take the claim of 'Digi Destined'.

But ya know, when I was put in those situations I got use to them rather quickly. Hell the whole digital world thing bettered my life, I made many friends while I was there and it helped to strengthen the bond between me and my little bro. Something I never got use to was this feeling I have for one of those friends, the one that became my best friend. All throughout high school I would try to cover the emotions by dating endless amounts of girls and spending time practicing for my band. I mean, I had to do something… he'd never understand me or my feelings if I ever told him about them.

Taichi; the star of our high school soccer team, the eye candy of every girl within the same room as him, my college roommate, my best friend, and the boy I love. I never was able to shake the fluttery, stomach knotting feeling he always gave me. At first I lashed out because of it, then I just looked up to him as a leader, then I tried to smother it with constant flings. But I shouldn't be thinking about this right now anyways, I should be helping Tai with the last few boxes.

I look down the balcony toward the stairs of the apartment complex seeing my tan skinned love carrying a large box toward the room. The only visible parts of him are his tan legs, sneakers, and of course his large mess of brown spiked hair poking over the top. "Hey, do ya want any help?" I query opening the entry door to the flat a bit more for him.

He slides past me almost jabbing me in the eye with the corner of the box, smiling as he passes and replies. "Naw its ok, my mom's grabbing the last box." I step outside on the cement surface and look toward the stairs once more, feeling a little guilty for having Mrs. Yagami helping us move.

After a moment I see a much larger package being carried up, quite wobbly and unsteadily. I send a glare back at my friend as he places his hands on his back bending backwards to crack it. "Tai!" I scold harshly. He turns his gaze to me with a puzzled expression and blinks a few times. I growl and hurry over to help my friend's mother; I grab the other side of the brown cardboard box and peer over the right of it. "I'm sorry that Tai didn't offer to take this box instead." I offer and she looks over the side back at me with a cheerful expression.

"Oh don't worry about it, Matt." She states then lets out a giggle, this is a little bit of a weird reply for me, but then again she has always been a little um different. "I'm just glad to help, and I'm very glad to see that my Taichi got into college!" she remarks as we make our way over the door.

As we enter I hear my chocolate eyed roommate call. "Uh Mom, do you want some help with that?" oh so now he cares, jeez, probably just because I mentioned something about it.

"No that's quite alright dear. I think we got it." She retorts as we set the box on the ground, right where the grey rug of the living room meets the white tile of the kitchen. A take a moment to look around, the bulk of our boxes are piled in the center of the decent sized living room area. The only furniture within the room is an old green futon couch that I 'acquired' at one of my gigs. Honestly I don't know why we took it from the backstage area, but it has served more then useful since then. "So do you know when class starts deary?" I hear the mother ask her son and decide to walk off toward the door closing it, I turn and look down the short hall. At the end is the bathroom and the two doors on the left are the bedrooms, each about half the size of the previously mentioned living room. The family room/kitchen space is through an archway to my right. All areas carpeted with the same grayish carpeting, except the kitchen and bathroom, all the walls an unpainted white and all the doors a light brown color.

"Thank, but we really gotta start unpacking now Mom." I hear Tai say and I pivot my gaze to them. "I will call you tomorrow or something ok?" he says placing a hand on her shoulder leading her to the door.

"Oh Taichi! I am so happy for you!" the woman declares, hugging her son tightly letting out tears of joy. I hold back a snicker as my friend glares at me mouthing the words. 'Get her off me!'

Even if the sight is rather hilarious to me, I do agree with the fact that we should start unpacking and quite possibly visit the nearby grocery store. I walk over placing a hand on the brunette woman's shoulder. "Mrs. Yagami we re-"

"Oh you too, Yamato! It's a shame your father was busy at work! I'm sure he's proud too!" she wails cutting me off and giving me the same bear like hug she was just giving her son. This time I see my tan friend trying to hold back a laugh at the site and my eye twitches. I pat her on the back and pray that she releases me in short time, all the while Tai just stands there holding in his laughter with all his strength. She eventually lets go and pulls a handkerchief out of seemingly nowhere to wipe her eyes of tears. "I'm sorry, I should let you two unpack." She states quickly smiling and waving, rushing out the door before I have the chance to say anything more.

As I look at the wooden barrier speechless my friends busts out cackling and falling to the linoleum pointing up at me. "Shut up!" I bark back him and he quiets slightly but continues to chuckle. I sigh and move over to him looking down at him, he looks so cute when he smiles, and his laugh, to me, is rather adorable if not somewhat annoying. "You done?"

"Yeah I think so." He breathes out wiping a tear from his right eye and propping himself onto his elbow's. "You know what?" he queries as I make my way over to the large box opening it looking at the contents.

"What?" I reply rummaging through the package, yep this is definitely Tai's. Can't he organize anything? Even if it's going to only be for a few hours. He's got his videogames and some soccer equipment in here mixed with some of his clothes and toiletries. The only thing that isn't in here is- wait; yep he's got a pillow in here too.

"I'm hungry." He exclaims standing up and walking over to me. I turn my head to look at his features while he peeks over my shoulder to see what I'm digging through. "Why are you holding my jock?" he questions and I swiftly turn my sight back to my hand blushing madly when I notice that I am indeed holding his sports jock.

I let out a scream and immediately drop all items in my hands trying to take a few steps back but unfortunately just bumping into the other boy falling back against him. I look up at him and him down at me and we stay like that staring at each other. He's got really harsh eyes, piercing almost, they are so strong and… alluring. His warmth is so inviting and now that I am this close I smell the slight hint of sweat from him, it's not sickening as most body odor is, but stimulating rather. As I start to feel blood leave my face and start to fill other lower extremities of my body I recompose myself. "So out to eat then? Or to the store or something right?" I nervously and quickly mutter making my way to the entry.

Tai follows and slaps me on the back in a playful manner. "You know you shouldn't go through someone's underwear without first asking." he jokes snickering afterwards; I let out a defeated huff and check my pocket for the key. As we exit our new home I lock the door and whirl around to see my friend staring out over the balcony at the street below. "I'm glad we are only about half way up." He says grinning back at me, yeah halfway up is still the fourth floor. After the comment we both start down the stairs, this place should really think of investing in an elevator.

* * *

A/N: Sorry went back and edited minor mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Digimon... DAMN IT!

A/N: Yo, I just fucked up trying to type this sentence like 3 times just now. So if you're reading this it means one of two things, either you really like this story, or your computer is broken and you are thinking of trashing it. I hope the prior. Please read and enjoy, and donate to help people living with autism.

* * *

(Yamato's POV)

"Hey Matt, how 'bout this place here?" Tai asks looking into the window of an all you can eat seafood buffet. "You like fish, right?" he more states then asks while reading over the sign on the window with their prices and hours. I guess that's true, but then again most people like fish, and I'm not too sure I could trust all you can eat seafood. It just seems, well for lack of a better word, fishy.

"I think I'd rather just go out to a regular sit down and eat restaurant." I respond then take out my cheap navy blue wallet; I pull open the Velcro strap holding it closed and rummage through the yen to check exactly how much I have. I am tempted to ask my friend if he has any money to help pay, but I haven't had the chance to treat him to anything in a while and it always makes me feel better to buy him something. Suddenly I feel a strong hand grab on my shoulder and yank me backwards; in the process I nearly drop my wallet just barely being able to catch it. "Hey what's the big idea Tai?"

He continues to drag me into a building without answering me. I'm a little taken aback when I notice the type of eatery he's decided on. "I think you'll like this place!" he exclaims eagerly and I pivot around to look at him. The place looks kind of like a place you'd take your lover before you went to see a movie. I haven't really been around this area of the city too much, but I guess Taichi has eaten here and he liked it. "You can get a steak here." He adds on almost off handedly and approaches the lady at the front counter.

"Hello boy's." the short girl with black hair and green eyes cheerfully says in greeting us. "Two of you?" she asks just as chipper as before picking up some menus and pressing them to her white button up shirt.

"Yes, thank you." I answer still observing some of the small ornaments and decorations on the tables and walls. Things such as small clay vases, candelabra's, and… roses? She nods her head as a sign of understanding then motions for us to follow. I take after her as my tanned crush follows closely on my heels and she leads us to a window booth in the corner.

"Here ya go guys, I'll be your waitress today and my name is Lauren." She informs us placing the leather bound menus on the table as we take our seats on opposite sides of the booth. She let's out a giggle then continues with her perky voiced attitude. "I'll be right back, I think someone has just walked in. I know what you're thinking and yes working as the hostess and as a waitress really sucks, but Clare called in sick so you know who got stuck with the job? That's right, me." I look up from my menu to my companion, he peers back at me and we stare at each other momentarily then shrug noticing that she has gone into a rant and pretty much went off into her own world. "Anyways I'll be right back." she states leaving the table to go and help whoever it is that just arrived.

As soon as the woman is out of sight I lean over the table whispering harshly at the brown eyed beauty across from me. "You do realize you pulled me into a girly romance joint don't you?" he just smirks and chuckles placing his hands behind his head.

"Well this place has good food, and you wanted to sit down and eat." He retorts smugly. I lean back in my seat lifting the menu up to hide my approaching blush. Stupid Tai, taking me out to a romantic dinner setting and making me feel all awkward. "Like I said, you can order a steak." He brings up once more.

"Yeah I heard ya." I bite my lower lip still refusing to show my face. "But what if I don't want steak?" I query, mainly out of the fact I have nothing else to say, besides I can't let him choose what I'm gonna eat.

He laughs lightly and I hear him lift his menu. "You've always liked steak, and this place has great steak." I start to skim over the items on the menu after his pretty thoughtful statement. "And it's not too expensive either."

"Well it seems you've got this all planned out, don't you?" I jest setting the leather bound menu on the table giving him a soft smile. He lowers the page to the point that he is able to peek over the top and replies.

"I always have a plan." I raise a brow and wait for more explanation from the tan soccer player. "I was the leader remember, not only of the Digi Destined but also my soccer team." I roll my eyes at his cocky response.

"Careful or you might get crushed under that ego." I sarcastically respond while turning my gaze to see what's outside the window. Nothing really special, the normal busy city street and people walking most of which wearing suits. I hate business people; they are so boring and un-hip. I look over across the busy intersection and see a small thatch of grass where kids are playing soccer. I use to love watching Taichi at his games; I'm glad that doesn't have to end with the start of college. He got in on a sports scholarship and is playing as defensive midfielder for the team. He was the striker back at our high school but the new coach wants to test his skills in a university game before he advances his position. I think Tai was a little bummed out but he stayed optimistic and plans on showing the coach that he deserves that spot.

I myself decided to take a few writing classes, I started to write a bit in my senior year and I had a lot of fun with it so I wanted to continue. It is a profession I can do while still holding a position in my band too so it all works out. Also, Tai was required to take one of the classes I'm in, not really sure what writing has to do with a soccer career but whatever.

"Hey Matt, what do ya want to drink?" I quickly snap my attention back to my friend and let a nervous smile creep on my features. I zoned out and didn't notice that our waitress, Lauren, had returned and apparently asked for our beverage order. I swiftly pick up the menu skimming over the drinks.

"Um some coffee is fine." I suggest, giving her a kind smile as she writes it down on her pamphlet then wanders of to the kitchen. I look back to my roommate and mumble. "I was spacing out; you should have got my attention before she got here."

"I have a question." he states randomly, almost unsure about what he himself is saying. My expression changes from one of embarrassment to that of worry and also of pure confusion at the sudden declaration. He is slouching and looking down at his lap, fiddling with him thumbs. "Are you bi?" he blurts out suddenly but quietly, an awkward silence follows as I lower my head gazing down at the wooden tabletop.

Why would he bring this up out of no where like that? Maybe he will get uncomfortable if I tell him the truth. I look up covering my fear and worry with a scowl and respond. "No, why?"

"Hey don't get mad at me." he quickly retorts holding his hands up defensively laughing nervously. "I just heard it from some kids at our old high school." He explains, apparently he believes my façade. Lauren then takes that moment to reappear with our beverages, placing a mug of dark liquid in front of me and a root beer float in front of my friend. She then smiles and retreats from our booth, heading over to another table of customers.

I laugh at the choice he made. "You're such a child!" I mock as he gives me a glare taking a sip from the red straw sticking out the top. I look to my right and pick up my spoon and grabbing one of the sugar packets on the table. As I poor the granules into the black caffeine filled drink I can't help but let my eyes wander toward to boy across from me. He's got perfect complexion, I actually have never seen any form of damage on his tanned skin aside from the bruises and scrapes from his sports. Otherwise no pimples or scars or even burns, how someone who sweats so much and is so accident prone gets all the way to college without even a scar is amazing.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asks starting to rub his right cheek, I shake my head and blink a few times before noticing that I was spacing out again. "Did I get it?" I nod my head in response and take a drink from my mug to try and inconvenience myself from talking. After a short period of time filled with silence I open my mouth.

"So-" I start but am quickly cut off by more questioning from my friend.

"Are you sure you're not?" he mentions then leans in closer continuing his thoughts before I have the chance to reply "'Cuase it's cool if you are and all. In fact I know this one guy who might be interested in you. Maybe you'd like him too; he is a really nice guy and all. Also-"

"Tai, shut up!" I bark at him, I feel my eyebrow twitch in frustration. Why is he pushing the subject? "Just drop it ok." I take another sip of coffee and notice that he has kind of shrunk back in his seat. I hold my tongue trying not to show my guilt for the outburst. He may say that it isn't a big deal but if he knew that I loved him then I'm positive it'd end badly.

"So what do you want to eat today?" I jump and scoot slightly closer to the window as Lauren appears out of almost nowhere. She looks at me with wide eyes and a blank stare quite confused by my reaction. "Um ok then… I'll start with you." She says pivoting slightly to turn her attention toward Tai.

"I'll have the tonkatsu meal." He says beaming her a quick grin and handing her his menu then looking over at me. "He'll have the steak." She smiles warmly at me and I return the gesture as she takes my menu.

The short female bows slightly and giggles again. "Ok boy's I'll be right back, well maybe not right back." she places her hand on the table using it to support her weight. "First I gotta go back, put in your orders, and then they gotta cook your food. Oh that reminds me!" she suddenly exclaims sounding quite excited or shocked, I can't tell with this chick. "How'd you want your steak cooked?"

"Um medium rare." I respond looking back into her green eyes, those are some really green eyes. I lean in closely and give her a wink, motioning her to come closer. "You live nearby? Because I'd love to come by for a cup of coffee tonight. Seems like your day's been stressful, and I promise I can help you relax." I whisper in her ear.

She giggles cheekily again lifting her pamphlet up to cover her blush and back steps toward the kitchen. "What did you just do?" my companion hastily questions giving me a stern look of disapproval.

"I'm not bi, I'm totally straight." I reply, dodging his question and doing my best to convince him of this lie. He seems to buy it as he crosses his arms and looks out the window. I feel a pang in my chest; my actions are disgusting, pushing away my true feelings by having random sex. I let out a sigh and set my sights upon him again, he looks kind of offended. Not like I asked out his sister, maybe he's just ashamed to be best friends with a slut. "You know this place was a good idea." I add almost half heartedly, he probably assumes it's because I was able to hit on the waitress. The real reason this place was such a great choice is because I get to share a nice dinner with the boy I secretly love.

"Yeah I'm sure." He replies looking back at me and relaxing back in his seat; I really do love those chocolate eyes. Why do I pay attention to peoples eyes so much? "So… you're paying right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Digimon. Aparently the people who made sailor moon and DBZ do.

A/N: So for the past week I've been stuck at mother's new house with no interwebs. That blowed major chunks dudes. I also have been doing a lot of thinking and have come to the conclusion that I am falling in love with my best friend... again lolz oh well. Onto the story, please read and review and above all enjoy it.

* * *

(Tai's POV)

Ever wonder if things would have been better if you never met that certain someone?

He got that lady's number, I think her name was Lauren, and then proceeded to call her to meet up for 'a cup of coffee'. He left roughly fifteen minutes ago; I know that because I've been keeping my eye on the time since he left at eight twenty-eight. "This is really pathetic." I mumble forcing myself to tear my sight from the large neon red digital numbers of my clock and look around my pretty much bare room. When we got back from the restaurant we moved our boxes into our rooms and started to unpack a little, well he unpacked. I decided to set up the television, computer, and printer out in the living room. I sit up on my air mattress and look at one of the boxes to my left, one that held a few gifts from our old friends. Letting out a saddening breath I stand up and make my way to the exit of my domain. I walk out into the kitchen standing there for a moment with an expression that probably made me look like I had either just woken up or that I was emotionally numb, if only that was the case. I open the fridge and look at the empty shelves taken aback for a second.

"Oh yeah, we haven't gone to the store yet. Damn it, we should have actually gotten food rather then going out to eat." I close the ice-chest and leave the linoleum floored kitchen entering the hallway looking down at the door closest to the bathroom. That was Matt's room; I decided he could have it 'cause he spends so much time getting ready in the morning so being closer to the bathroom might shorten that time by a bit. He laughed and gave me a friendly swat across the back of the head for the comment, but thanked me none the less.

Not able to stop myself or change my sullen facial expression I slowly stagger my way over to his door and hold the door knob lightly in my grasp. "Why did I think that there was even a chance?" gently I spin the knob and slowly open the door looking around his room. He has his mattress, not an air mattress like mine but an actual bed, up against the corner wall to the far right. To my immediate right is his closet, already filled with clothes and I take notice to another suitcase of his clothing sitting in front of the sliding closet door. "Does he have enough clothes? He could start an outlet store with all these." I sarcastically state. Next to his bed is a small book shelf with little knickknack's and pictures decorating it; there's also a few journals and one book on the top shelf. To my left is the wall that both our room's share, he's decided to rest his guitar against it and adorn it with posters of the clubs, cafés, and few bars that he's played at.

I remember each of those gigs too, it's amazing to watch him play just simply amazing. A few times I almost missed soccer practice in order to catch his shows, lucky for me though Matt said he could delay the show a bit till I could make it. A smile creeps over my lips and I walk over to his bed looking at the contents of the bookshelf. One time on his birthday, I snuck into the green room, or whatever they call it, and left him a locket necklace. I never left a note or anything, just a silver heart shaped locket on his guitar case. And now that I can see all the items on the shelves I notice that he has kept it, hidden behind a photo that Kari took of me and him at high school. Wonder where he got the frame from, it's a pretty basic black frame, kinda cheap looking too, but still elegant. I take the picture in my hands and gaze at it, Matt's body is opposite of the camera but he's looking back over his shoulder with an expression of pure confusion and I'm standing in front of him pointing toward Kari smiling wide. It was the first day she got her camera in her photography class and she wanted to get a picture of us without us noticing. I guess it kind of caught my blue eyed friend off guard but I saw her exiting the classroom so I was trying to warn him. Matt got really embarrassed by the event, I wonder why he kept the photo and in a frame none the less.

After placing the picture back on the shelf, making sure to put it back exactly how it was so Yamato doesn't find out I was going through his things, I pick the paperback book off the top shelf. Opening to a random page and skimming over the words I notice that it' some cheesy romance novel. Turning to the cover sleeve I see why he even has the book.

'_Hey, good luck to ya while you're off at college. I hope that things don't get too stressful; I know how much of a pain Tai can be sometimes._

_-Sora'_

"Thanks a lot Sora." I grumble, flipping through the next few pages to begin reading the novel. I don't really have anything better to do at the moment anyways; I mean Matt won't be back till like two or three, he always stays out late when he's treating a girl. I recline on the soft mattress and notice that my friend has a rather comfy feathered pillow.

'_It was a frigid night, and I forgot the eggs…'_ Great way to start a sappy story, this author sucks; why'd he need eggs anyways? After passing the tenth page I still haven't figured out why this guy needed eggs, but I have learned how he is deeply and romantically in love with his neighbor. This story is so generic and corny that I can hardly stand it, it's like viewing one of those stupid chick flicks that my mom use to sit and watch with my aunt. I continue anyways but before I can make it past page forty, my eyes droop and my eyelid become heavy, next thing I know I'm sound asleep cuddled close the soft feathered pillow.

"_Hey wake up sleepyhead." I crack open my right eye and am pleasantly greeted by the warm smiling face of my blonde beauty. The azure blue skies match his perfect gaze, in both color and deepness. He leans in ruffling my hair and kissing my forehead; I smile wide and pull him down to lay in the shade of the tree on the grass with me._

"_Come on Yamato, let's just relax for now." I plead turning on my side to get a better view of him. He nods in response and lays flat on his back with his hands to his sides. I take a similar position and lace my fingers with his, feeling the soft warmth of his skin on mine. Looking up at the green leaves and lying here next to the boy of my dreams, this is truly a wonderful day. As I close my eyes I hear a bird chirp and I feel my pale skinned companion move closer, wrapping an arm around my waist and nuzzling his head against my ribs._

"_It's been so long since I've just relaxed." He states yawning lightly afterward. I open my sight again and peer through the bare branches of the tree to the orange skies. "Good bye, Tai."_

_The tree contorts and writhes around as if trying to grasp on to something, or to strangle the life out of something. I am paralyzed for some reason, leaving me helpless as I watch the branches reach for me. "Fool! You're nothing but a sissy little coward boy!" I hear a deep angry voice growl out, but it also sounds delightfully happy and crying. It's strange and foreign like hearing three different people with the same tone through a rusted tin can. I try yelling but my voice is absent as I open my mouth, the strange speaker continues however. "Tell me, how long have you been trying?"_

"_Four years." I reply without opening my maw, I shift my gaze to the branches as they start wrapping around my ankles and wrists. The bark is rough and jagged cutting into my flesh, the wood slithers up my limbs slicing all the way up._

"_Your so weak, so pathetic." I feel the bark lacing cuts over my stomach as the branches wind their way up around my throat. I gasp noticing liquid fill my throat, the fumes from the substances floats out of my gullet and into my mouth filling it with the taste of heavy iron and bile. "Wake up!" the voice orders, but I am awake aren't I? "Wake up!" it continues and starts to thrash me around._

"_Tai wake up and get off my bed!" Matt?_

My eyelids shoot open as if someone had thrown cold water one me, hey wait a second. "Why'd you dump water on me you jerk!" I exclaim rather then ask as I see my roommate standing at the bedside with an empty glass. He sits down next to me, he smells heavily of sweat and perfume; I hate it when he comes back. I glare at him partly for the rude awakening but mainly due to the fact that he has 'that scent' about him.

"Here's a better question; why are you in my bed?" he retorts crossing his arms over his chest. My only response is to turn my angry gaze to the dull gray carpeted floor, it isn't really his fault but it just makes me so mad.

"What are you even doing here?" I snap pushing myself off of the mattress and trudging toward the doorway. I'm not really interested in his answer, and I know I'm being a jerk as I slam his door shut swiftly entering my own room. And falling face first onto the blow up mattress and burying my face into the pillow. "Stupid Matt." I grumble into the pillowcase.

A soft knocking catches my attention followed by the sound of the door cracking open. Seeing as how I'm pissed off right now I don't bother lifting my head but listen anyways. "I was gonna take a shower then ask if you wanted to watch a movie, but when I got to my room you were sleeping there and sweating a lot." Well duh I had a nightmare genius, I shouldn't think like this he doesn't know that. "Sorry for dumping water on you." He finalizes his explanation with that sentence and closes the door.

"Stupid Tai!" I growl into the pillowcase clenching my fist in frustration. I'm the one that acted like a jerk, I was in his room then I yelled at him and now he's apologizing. "I'm such an ass." Wait maybe I can fix this! I bolt upwards rummaging through one of my boxes throwing random items such as magazines, clothes and videogames around. "It's not in here damn it." I mutter grabbing the next box to find it neatly put away filled with books and DVD's, guess I packed up my movies before I got lazy. "He liked this one didn't he?" I rhetorically ask myself, pulling out a random romantic comedy, and practically leap to the door. Swinging it open and looking to my left I notice the bathroom door shut and the light on, I take a quick listen and hear the sound of water running. "Maybe he'll join me afterwards…" I think out loud meandering back into his room.

I have no idea why I'm in here again, probably 'cause he has a really comfy bed. "Just gotta wait." I tell myself as I plop down onto his bedding and cuddle up with the fluffy pillow. I look over the movie cover again; I thought this movie sucked to be honest. "He really likes romance stories doesn't he?" I question once more to nobody in particular and let out a chuckle. "Then again I think that's one reason I like him so much, he's such a girl." I reaffirm to myself and the sound of rushing water dies.

Moments later my crush strolls in casually dressed in nothing, I mean nothing, he's using the towel to dry his hair and has his eyes closed while he's humming. Slowly he opens his eyes to see me sitting up on his bed, pillow clutched tight against my lap, eyes wide as saucers and mouth hanging ajar. "Get out!" he squeaks at me angrily blushing like mad and covering himself with his towel. The words hit me like a brick and I stand awkwardly still strangling that pillow to my crotch trying to cover my increasing erection.

"I'm sorry Matt, I mean really sorry. For like earlier and now and- hey wanna watch a movie?" I sputter out inching my way to the door blushing just as deeply as him. He slams his door behind me and locks it immediately. I stand on the other side of the wooden frame with a goofy grin, a face covered in red and increasingly tightening pants. "That was cool" I whisper sliding down against the door, as I reach the ground I keep my gaze staring forward at the blank wall. Suddenly I fall back onto the floor looking upward at the face of my best friend, now clad in light blue pajama bottoms.

"What movie?" he queries and I hold up the film eagerly. He looks at it with an unsure expression, taking it from my hands he reads over the title and nods. "Yeah, I liked this one." He approves walking over me toward the living room, jumping up I rush to his side yanking the movie out of his grasp and pulling him to the futon and urging him to sit.

"I got it, my DVD player's kind of stupid." I exclaim jumping to the television and DVD player. This is gonna be a much better night then I expected, I peer at the time on the screen noticing that it's two in the morning. Ok so a great morning not night, whatever it's still gonna be awesome. I press the eject button on the player awaiting the disk tray to open, but after a few seconds I can tell it has other ideas. Casting the damn thing an evil scowl I start slamming the top of it losing my patients. "Come on you stupid thing!" I grumble continuing my assault on the electronic a few more times before it lazily and grudgingly opens. "That's what I thought."

Placing the movie in and returning to the couch, where my beautiful friend is waiting dressed in only the loose fitting and soft pajama pants, I press the play button on the remote taking my spot next to him. "You don't tell anybody what you saw." He orders off handedly a slight pink staining his cheeks.

"But Matt who would believe me?" I joke snuggling close to him; I rest my head on his shoulder as he lets out a chuckle and relaxes with me. He told me once that he felt calmer whenever we watched movies because I always do this. I can smell him again too, but this time it isn't of body odor and women. This time he smells like cologne and that strawberry shampoo he likes so much, I prefer this scent a lot more and snuggle closer to the warm boy next to me.

"Yeah good point, but still." He replies letting out a soft sigh and keeping his attention locked with the screen. I look away from his features and turn my gaze to the movie as well. I love him so much; I wish that he could just feel the same way, but apparently that won't ever happen. Ugh what do I do about this whole 'problem' now?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any shit Digimon wise, well I guess I bought a VHS once but I don't think that counts.

A/N: So I was without the internet for about a week, really sucked. I gotta spend time with a really nice and cute dude though. Um went to a play with naked chicks and dudes in undies, very interesting. Oh and tomarrow i gonna see that cute guy in another play. So I wrote this new chapter during my isolation week you could call it. First description of Matt's day, well one of Matt's day's. Hope ya like it. Please read and review but please mainly just enjoy.

* * *

(Yamato's POV)

I think it's been roughly three or four weeks since school has started, I kind of lost track of time with all the new people and homework. Some of the people I've met are from my classes and others are from the local college campus café. I took up three different writing classes for this semester. Leaving little time to do anything other then working nights at the pizza joint down the street from that restaurant Tai dragged me into and trying to find time to practice with my old band. As far as the courses go; two of them, Basic Writing and Creative Writing, meet every day of the week except Sundays and the third, Novels, only on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

The first class of the day is Basic Writing, a simple enough class but it does really help considering I kind of just got into the whole writing thing last year, the real hard part of that class is the professor. The professor, Mr. Nakayama, is a rather short man, I mean he's probably about a foot shorter then most of the students in his class, and has thinning bark brown hair. He also always wears an old tan blazer, no matter what else he has on he always accompanies the outfit with that blazer, maybe he thinks it's lucky or something. The most bothersome thing about him is that he has a really annoying squirrelly voice; it's so weird listening to him, it's like listening to someone after they inhaled helium or something. Another thing is that he is really strict on assignment due dates, I mean it's to be expected but if you don't turn something in he'll like chastise in front of the class and make you give a speech about why you couldn't finish the project.

However it isn't all bad, the main reason I like this course is because Taichi is also in this class. Mornings usually go something like this; I wake up about eight in the morning to get ready and take a shower and all that, I wake Tai at roughly nine or so then I make breakfast while he showers and we eat. Then we should be heading out to class but for reasons unknown every morning my beautiful roommate either loses something he needs or forgot to do something so he spends about half an hour for that whole mess causing us to be late for our class most days. Mr. Nakayama gets really pissed off when we show up late, but Tai just makes a joke out of it and everyone laughs while we make our way to any of the open chairs. I'm glad that my tanned friend can always think of something to cover our butts, I can't say I'd be able to do any better in his shoes and I think I'd just be a jerk about the whole thing.

"Yagami!" god I hate that voice, maybe our professor should think about getting some sort of surgery to fix that. "You didn't finish your essay." The short man states pointing one of his small fingers toward my friend who is sitting at my right. "Do you enjoy failing this class?" the way I found out how Mr. Nakayama disciplines his students is because Tai forgets to do his work a lot of the time. "Because if that is the case I can write up your final grade now, it'd save me a semester of trouble."

I look over to Taichi and notice he has that nervous smile that shows whenever he's at a loss. I nudge his shoulder and he turns to me with a gaze that says that he'd forgotten all about the assignment. Sighing heavily I look back toward the short demanding figure at the head of the class. "I'm sorry sir; I dragged Tai out to a movie when he was going to start on the assignment." The scowl on the man's feature redirects its focus on me after I give my excuse.

"So it's your fault that your friend is failing then? Maybe you two should reconsider this friendship of yours." He rebukes before turning around making his way to the white board. He pulls out a dry erase marker and starts writing out the next assignment. "How thing's would change if you never met your best friend." He reads after putting the words up. What an asshole, doesn't he have friends too, or even a life? "Due tomorrow, only a page long. Do try to remember this one Yagami, and Ishida try not to distract the boy. He has enough trouble as it is." I clench my fist and grind my teeth at the man's insults. How has he not been fired yet? This guy's a total dick!

"Um Mr. Nakayama, sir." Tai speaks up raising his hand slightly trying to grab the attention of our professor. "I have a game tonight." He states letting out a triumphant chuckle as if he'd just won the argument. The short man laughs deep in his throat and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well then. Looks like you got a long night." He bluntly remarks before walking over to his office and closing the door. I hear my roommate huff and then I feel him rest his head on my shoulder. What's he doing? We're in class damn it, searching around the room I notice that none of the other students are looking toward us but rather at their notebooks or binders. I let out the frightened and uneasy breathe I was holding and then look at the bushel of hair next to me.

"This guys such an ass." He mumbles nuzzling closer to me. I silently chuckle while ruffling up his hair before I shrug him off of me and point to his notebook. "Fine, I'll get to work." He grumbles in aggravation pulling out a pen and flipping to a random page. I would like to say something but my tongue is tied right now; he makes me really nervous when he gets all close and personal in public.

Why does he want to be so close to me anyways? He only started doing this kind of stuff around junior year in high school. I mean I like it and all, when we're hanging out around the house or something, but when he does it in public it could give off the wrong message. I'm already feminine enough and people beg the question on whether or not I'm straight already, but to have this cutie cuddling up to me in the middle of class just seems to be a bit much. You know I never really noticed how much I care what others would think if they knew I liked Tai, I knew I'd be mortified if he knew, but I never noticed how much I cared if other people knew.

"Ishida Yamato, join me in my office. The rest of you are excused, class is over for the day." The short man yells as he steps out before the classroom gesturing me over to the door of his office.

"Want me to wait up for ya?" I turn my quizzical gaze from the professor over to my secret crush. He places his notebook in his book bag and slings it over his shoulder. "Well do ya?" he restates.

"No it's ok, maybe you should head out to practice early today." I reply with a smile and stand from my desk. "After all you do have a game tonight." I pick up my book bag and drag it on the ground behind me; I'm too drowned out by this morning to care enough to carry the damn thing at the moment.

"Well, ok then." He chuckles after the words leave his lips causing me to turn back at him. "You shouldn't drag your bag; it'll tear open or something."

I glare back at him after he offers his information. "Like yours did back in freshmen year?" I retort before slinging the pouch over my shoulder. He nods laughing lightly before walking off toward the exit. "See ya at the game tonight." I call back to him as he opens the doors.

"I'll keep an eye out for you then." He jokingly flirts giving me a wink and blowing me a kiss. As the wooden barrier shuts tight a blush creeps onto my cheeks and I feel my heart hasten.

The sound of someone clearing their throat catches my attention and I whirl around to see the short professor standing by the open doorway to his office. I take the hint and rush over to the open room sitting in a blue armchair opposite of his desk. "What is it you'd like to talk to me about Mr. Nakayama?" I query looking around the cluttered room filled with brown cardboard boxes and papers, the white walls are covered in awards and certificates and on his desk is a picture of him with a rather tall woman.

"I was hoping that you could help out your friend Taichi." He starts out before taking a sip out of his grey coffee mug. "He isn't failing the class, yet." He adds as a sort of side note.

"Then why do you humiliate him like that?" I growl out clenching tightly onto the strap of my book bag. He must take notice to this aggression because he starts to fidget with the collar of his jacket.

"Because he will respond to that type of treatment, I personally do not wish to see him fail this class." Mr. Nakayama gives his excuse before placing his hands on the dark wooden desktop. I loosen my grip and give a wondering stare at the man before me. "You see I am one of the people responsible for finding students to give sports scholarships to, and I know how good Mr. Yagami is at soccer." Wait does this mean he's not trying to be a jerk, he's just pushing Tai to succeed? "As of right now, Yagami Taichi sits at a C-, a very low C- might I add. I have been doing what I can to try and remind him to do his assignments but I have a feeling that it isn't going so well. Could you please do what you can to help your friend?"

"Um yeah sure thing sir." I reply dumbfounded and taken aback by the surprising reasoning the man has for being so harsh. "So how should I go about doing that?" I question rubbing the back of my neck.

"Just continue to remind him, I suppose nag him if you have to. Just make sure he completes the next assignment." The rebuttal is common knowledge, one that I should have known. I must be really out of it. "I made sure that this next project was simple and short. Also maybe you could help him a bit; you are quite talented in your work."

"Um thank you Mr. Makayama." I mumble as I stand and start for the exit with haste. I don't quite catch the last thing he says before exiting into the now empty hallway. Looking at my watch I turn to my right and head out to the local café. I have roughly an hour or so before my next class starts and one way to earn a little extra money is to play a bit at the small coffee shop between classes.

Since I don't usually carry my guitar around to my classes I normally end up barrowing one from the manager there. Actually I already met her before she worked at the café; she worked at that restaurant from a couple of weeks ago, that one waitress Lauren. Apparently she was fed up working there and decided to quit, and the owner of the café thought that she was 'talented' or something so she was hired as manager right away. I kind of wish that I'd never have to see her again after that night, but I guess I'm really not all that lucky.

As I stand outside the heavy, black painted, wooden door of the coffee shop I let out a sigh. "Only the first class and I'm already in a bad mood, I really doubt having to deal with Lauren's flirting is going to help either." I mumble to myself reaching for the dark tinted handle before me.


End file.
